Mi historia sin nombre
by Amalia McCandless
Summary: ¿Cómo es que todo puede voltearse al revés?¿Cómo es que cada cosa deja de ser como la pensabas? Edward teme enfrentar su pasado. Bella no logra deshacerse del suyo. Del miedo puede nacer algo tan magico como inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio **

Cubierto de sudor por el esfuerzo, jadeaba para aumentar el aire que aun así no llenaba sus pulmones. Sabia que venían tras él, no entendía por qué no actuaban ya, querían ponerlo frenético, que se equivocara, un paso en falso y caerían sobre él.

Pero faltaba tan poco… tan poco que una mínima esperanza quería hacerse presente en su interior, tal vez fueran solo imaginaciones suyas, y ya nadie lo seguía. Solo unos pasos más se decía, solo unos pasos y podría desplomarse y descansar en paz.

Pero no aun, _no aun_ se repetía, no mientras ella siguiera en peligro, no mientras estuviera en sus manos que ella fuera feliz. Daria hasta su último aliento por otorgarle aunque fuera mínima oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Enredados encuentros**

6:25 AM

Refunfuñando aun se desperezó y camino hacia el baño. Ya no podría volver a dormir. _Enana diabólica, Por qué lo había despertado tan temprano _– pensó. A pesar de haberse dormido tarde la noche anterior, a estas horas ya se encontraba en pie gracias a la llamada _desconsiderada_ de su hermana, sin haber descansado lo suficiente y sin la tranquilidad necesaria para poder seguir durmiendo.

A pesar de su mal humor por la falta de sueño, se permitió una sonrisa en honor a Alice, que simplemente lo había llamado para agradecerle el gesto de enviarlas a recorrer Europa. En realidad ella no sabía que su hermano se había dedicado a pasar la noche viajando, por lo que no podía saber que él acababa de dormirse cuando ella lo llamó.

_Pero quién puede descansar con solo tres horas de sueño_ - continuó despotricando, pero esta vez dirigiendo su enojo a él mismo, mientras iba de un lado a otro de aquella pequeña habitación de hotel buscando su destino.

Su avión había aterrizado alrededor de las 2:00 AM en el aeropuerto de Seattle, y a pesar del largo viaje que tuvo que hacer desde Londres no había podido pegar un ojo durante todo el trayecto, pensaba una y otra vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto, y cada vez que las imágenes de su madre y Alice venían a su mente su corazón se contraía, pero era la única solución se decía, no podía ponerlas a ellas en peligro.

Después de haber planeado todo sin dejar ningún resquicio había enviado a su madre y a su hermana a unas muy merecidas vacaciones sin que ellas supieran en realidad el motivo de aquel ilimitado viaje. Solo su pequeña hermana sospechaba algo, pero afortunadamente esta había dejado pasar el tema. Luego de que ellas montaran el avión, el también se fue, pensando que al marcharse, los problemas quedarían en ese lugar. Que equivocado estaba.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó cuando ya había dado con su objetivo. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no era consiente de sus actos, en un momento estaba sopesando darse un baño y al otro daba por zanjada la idea de meterse en la ducha. _No, definitivamente hoy no me toca baño_ - se dijo a si mismo volviendo al presente. De pie frente al espejo decidió solo lavarse la cara, la barba aun era aceptable y con su cabello no había nada que hacer, además, lo que el buscaba en aquel recóndito lugar era pasar desapercibido. Por lo que qué más daba si nadie se quería acercar a él por su atuendo desaliñado.

Con paso cansino, una vez terminado su simple ritual de limpieza se dirigió a la que suponía debía ser la cocina, pensando si tenia o no ganas de comer. La verdad es que nada se le apetecía, quizá llamaría mas tarde a servicio a la habitación y se encargaría de suministrar alimento a su sistema, pero ahora, en que sus nervios se habían asentado en su estómago se sentía incapaz de ingerir siquiera agua.

No notó cuanto tiempo llevaba sentado mirando a la nada hasta que un rayo de luz impactó en su rostro y sacudiendo su cabeza dirigió su mirada al reloj que colgaba en la pared.

8:15 AM

_Woo_h, se dijo _cómo pasa el tiempo cuando te torturas mentalmente_ - continuo con ironía.

Definitivamente hoy no se debería haber levantado. _Si no fuera por Alice_… detuvo sus pensamientos ahí, antes de que su mal humor hiciera desaparecer toda la tranquilidad que le habían generado las horas de sopor en las que se había sumido, por lo que sin llamar a servicio a la habitación se enfundó en unos vaqueros que había conseguido el día anterior y una gastada camiseta que recordaba le había dado su madre en su juventud y que había dejado olvidada por los trajes elegantes y las corbatas que lo ahogaban.

Decidió dar un paseo por su nueva ciudad, aquí nadie lo conocía, _libertad _se dijo y con estos nuevos pensamientos surcando su mente salió del hotel dispuesto a conocer lo que seria su hogar por lo próximos meses.

Mientras iba caminando comenzó a hacer una lista mental de todas las cosas que debía comprar para llevar una vida normal. _No más trajes, no más choferes_, esto si que lo puso contento y siguió su rumbo sin vacilaciones ante esta nueva perspectiva.

Siguió caminando memorizando algunos lugares que visitaría mas tarde cuando algo detuvo su andar y lo aterrorizó de pies a cabeza. Allí, de pie unos metros más adelante se erguía el motivo por el que él había tenido que dejar todo atrás. Allí estaba, con su pose altanera, con su mirada de hierro… a pesar de que era tan solo un cartel, su rostro frio y calculador lo hacían temblar como un niño indefenso. Se golpeó internamente por su debilidad, era tan solo un hombre, _que intentó hundirte_ - se dijo, pero tan solo un hombre al fin y al cabo, por lo que sacando sus fuerzas renovadas se dispuso a seguir con su rumbo, sin dejarse amedrentar. _Que valiente eres_ - se felicitó con ironía, _te enfrentarás… al cartel de tu abuelo_ - continuó burlándose de si mismo. Y es que así era, su abuelo, aquel que desde pequeño lo había amado como a un hijo, su amor por el poder lo había cegado, convirtiéndolo en su peor enemigo.

Desde que era pequeño, el viejo Andrew Cullen había intentado meterlo en su mundo, las finanzas lo eran todo para él, y al ser Edward su primer y único nieto decidió que desde que pudiera pararse en sus dos pies lo adiestraría hasta que fuera como él, o aun mejor. Edward mostró potencial desde que comenzó a hablar y su abuelo estaba encantado, era su orgullo como lo presentaba en cada cena de sociedad y nunca se cansaba de hablar de él. Alice para él era un caso aparte, para la personalidad machista del viejo Cullen las mujeres solo debían atender a sus hombres, por lo que el nombre de Alice no formaba parte de su lista de personas favoritas en la que claramente Edward tenía el primer lugar.

Con el paso de los años, Edward comenzó a recibir educación especial, un niño con su potencial no se podía perder en un colegio ordinario como decía su abuelo y su madre Esme no había puesto objeción, ya que al igual que su suegro ella había notado la superioridad de su hijo y esperaba tuviera lo que creía seria lo mejor para él. De cierta forma, Esme sentía lastima por Alice, su adorada hija, por la falta de interés de su abuelo hacia ella, pero su hija, su adorable hija sacaba amor de cualquier gesto que su abuelo tuviera para ella y lo multiplicaba, por lo que nunca se sintió desplazada, simplemente entendía que Edward era la prioridad de su adorado abuelo y a ella eso le bastaba. Al pasar el tiempo, Edward comenzó a aburrirse de la vida que llevaba, veía como Alice se divertía y contaba anécdota tras anécdotas en las cenas, pero también observaba como su abuelo hacia muecas ante eso, por lo que por no defraudarlo decidía no usar su cabeza en tonterías como esas y simplemente dedicarse a continuar siendo el orgullo de quien él consideraba su padre.

Cuando Edward cumplió la edad suficiente, su abuelo como todos esperaban le otorgo el titulo de accionista mayoritario del que había sido su imperio, convirtiéndolo así, en el dueño de la empresa de construcción más grande de Inglaterra y sus alrededores, con sucursales que surcaban el atlántico e iban mas allá de lo que sus manos inexpertas aun pensaban que podía abarcar. Fue así como Edward con tan solo 22 años pasó a formar la lista de adolescentes más ricos de gran parte del mundo, pero aun así, él no era feliz, era mucha la carga, y a esa edad, las locuras que Alice le contaba parecían mas excitantes que las juntas directivas a las que tenía que asistir a diario. Con el paso del tiempo, el abuelo, al ver la flaqueza que empezaba a mostrar su nieto comenzó a ponerse mas duro con él, y así fue que todo comenzó a desmoronarse en aquella relación. Edward comenzó a delegar mas responsabilidades a gente de confianza para tener más tiempo para disfrutar de la vida que un chico de su edad esperaba, pero ante eso su abuelo puso el grito en el cielo, se enfadó con Edward e intentó convencerlo de que no necesitaba las banalidades de la vida, pero cuando vió que su nieto no lo estaba tomando en serio decidió quitarle su puesto. Edward tras darle vueltas al tema decidió que no podía defraudar así a su abuelo, por lo que no quiso dejar la gerencia, no ansiaba el poder, pero tras la última conversación que había mantenido con el viejo Cullen se había dado cuenta de cuanto le debía y que de no haber sido por él, nada de lo que era ahora hubiera sido posible.

El viejo Andrew no entendió sus intenciones cuando Edward trato de explicarle, pensó que Edward le quería robar lo que con tanto ahínco había sacado adelante, por lo que sin esperar una explicación de su nieto desapareció sin dar explicaciones, se sentía traicionado, y la desconfianza con la que lo habían criado empezó a bullir y todo aquel amor que profesaba hacia su "orgullo" lo transformó en odio hacia el mismo. Desde ahí empezó una batalla, le hizo la vida imposible a Edward y este que no quería dejarse amedrentar y que esperaba que de esta forma su abuelo viera que él era un hombre maduro le siguió el juego. Pensó que si le daba la pelea al viejo Cullen este acabaría rindiéndose, pero esa palabra no formaba parte de su vocablo, por lo que al verse acorralado, el viejo empezó con los juegos sucios, fue ahí cuando Edward empezó a temer, las amenazas de su abuelo se hicieron realidad, y la perdida de acciones y empresas comenzó. Edward ya estaba cansado, pero su abuelo quería mas, cuando ya las amenazas comenzaron a afectar a su familia y sobre todo a su hermana, Edward exploto, y fue a encarar a su abuelo. Desde ahí el viejo Cullen le declaro la guerra, convirtiendo a su nieto en su peor enemigo. Edward intento devolverle la empresa, pero el viejo Andrew pensó que esta solo era un treta, por lo que sin escrúpulos hecho a Edward de su casa y de vida, lo saco con los hombres se seguridad sin darse vuelta a ver que aquel a quien corría de su casa era al que alguna vez había considerado su familia. Fue así como después de eso, continuo con su ideal de dejar a Edward humillado, tal como él se había sentido en su momento. Edward nunca imaginó que todo lo que había empezado por un mal entendido iba a terminar así… temiendo a aquel viejo que había sido su ejemplo y alejando a su propia familia de el para defenderlas.

Edward dio una ultima mirada a la foto de aquel anuncio frente a el, luego dirigió la vista a su mano, donde aquella marca que surcaba su palma siempre le recordaría lo que hacia el dinero y el poder con las personas.

Después de aquel incidente siguió con su cometido, pero esta vez se dirigió en busca de una tienda para comprarse algo más de ropa. Por lo que recordaba, en su maleta le quedaban solo un par de prendas, algunas ya raídas debido a que las había tenido que sacar de la azotea, donde su abuelo había mandado guardar todo aquello que no fuera acorde con el empresario en que se estaba convirtiendo. Camino por unas cuantas horas, perdiéndose en aquella magnifica ciudad tan desconocida para el, sin en realidad ver nada, había pasado por unas cuantas tiendas, pero no tenia ganas aun de comprar, por lo que siguió todo lo que sus pies le permitieran. Estaba fascinado, sintiéndose por primera vez un hombre normal, disfrutando del sol, del viento en su rostro y sobre todo de la sensación de paz que le otorgaba la falta de compromisos. Iba a volver a perderse en su mundo cuando su teléfono lo saco del trance. Miro el teléfono con recelo antes de contestar.

- Edward, por fin contestas - Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro

- Hola mamá - contesto con alegría – ¿cómo lo están pasando?

- Muy bien hijo, esto es realmente hermoso, tu hermana no se detiene, creo que tendré que poner algún somnífero en su café esta tarde contesto su madre susurrando lo ultimo – Ey mamá! – claro que Alice de todas formas escuchó.

Edward se sintió repentinamente en paz, todo a su alrededor se ordenó, de la forma que siempre debió ser y se sorprendió a si mismo respondiendo a las risas de su familia al otro lado del teléfono.

- Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo mamá. Dale mis saludos a mi hermana, y no intentes tranquilizarla, déjala que se divierta – dijo con un deje de nostalgia.

- Me hubiera gustado que vinieras con nosotras hijo - contesto su madre con la voz empañada de pesar

- A mi también mamá, pero ya habrá tiempo - _tiene que haberlo_ se dijo a si mismo.

- Mamá, por qué estas llama….

Todo paso tan rápido que Edward no alcanzo a reaccionar, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase a su madre, su teléfono había desaparecido de sus manos, y un hombre corría con el entre las suyas.

Ey! - Grito, pero el hombre no se detuvo. Edward lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones antes de ponerse a correr frenético para dar caza a aquel maleante que había osado robar su teléfono. Corrió por unos cuantos minutos tras aquel ladrón, pero este contaba con una ventaja bastante grande. Edward intento mantener su ritmo, sin detenerse a pensar que no tenia idea de donde estaba.

Que bueno que había adquirido el hábito del gimnasio se felicito. Sino, su vida sedentaria y el cigarrillo lo hubieran enviado a urgencias con tal maratón que estaba haciendo.

Iba cegado por la rabia, aumentando su velocidad cuando se vio en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en su costado y oyó quejidos de dolor que no provenían de su boca.

- Ay, ouch, au – Volvió su vista al frente y se encontró con una escena que en otras circunstancias le hubiera parecido cómica. Una chica frente a él yacía en el suelo, con un mar de metales envueltos entre sus piernas, al parecer ella le había golpeado las costillas.

- Señorita, no podría tener más cuidado – pregunto con aspereza poniéndose de pie. El mal humor se había apoderado de él, y aunque sabía que ella no tenía toda la culpa, en este momento no estaba para raciocinios.

La chica no entendió el porqué de tanta petulancia, por lo que de la misma forma respondió:

- Perdóneme caballero – empezó – no ocupe mis poderes para ver el futuro y ver que usted iba a salir de no sé donde corriendo como loco – terminó la chica gesticulando con sus manos para darle mas énfasis a su oración.

Edward ante esas palabras no pudo evitar elevar la comisura de sus labios y esbozo una leve sonrisa. La chica al ver su expresión y darse cuenta de sus ácidas palabras no pudo aguantar una carcajada dolorosa.

- Jajajaja – ay – jajajaja – au. Entre risas y quejidos la chica trato de incorporarse, pero no pudo, le dolía el cuerpo y sus piernas estaban enredadas en su bicicleta.

Edward por su parte, que se había unido a su risa contagiosa se preocupo al escuchar sus lamentos.

- Perdón señorita – dijo extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Milagrosamente, la risa de momentos atrás había disipado su mal genio, por lo que acompañando su gesto le regalo una amable sonrisa.

- No hay problema – dijo aceptando su mano – disculpa mis palabras de antes continuó la joven de la que hasta ahora no había notado su peculiar figura más parecida a la de una pequeña muñeca y su hermoso tono de piel.

Edward sacudió su cabeza para difuminar sus pensamientos y con una risa nerviosa termino de ayudar a la chica a incorporarse.

- No te preocupes, yo también fui un grosero – siguió Edward. En realidad se sentía bastante mal por sus palabras y por haber descargado su frustración con ella. _Definitivamente debo tomar clases para controlar la ira_ – dijo haciendo una nota mental para él.

Mientras se ponía de pie, la chica notó que algo no andaba bien, algo que para Edward no paso desapercibido; la joven sentía las piernas húmedas y su rodilla punzaba, por lo que llevo su vista hacia el lugar.

- Estas sangrando – Edward notó antes que ella hubiera posado sus ojos en su pierna.

- Ah. Eso era - contesto la pequeña restándole importancia ahora que veía de donde provenía aquel dolor que sentía. Había sufrido heridas más graves, por lo que un pequeño raspón no figuraba dentro de su lista de emergencias. Sin embargo, al ver la cara de Edward se dio cuenta que el no pensaba de la misma forma.

- No te preocupes por esto, en realidad no es nada – dijo indicando su pierna, para tranquilizar el semblante de Edward, mientras hacia el amago de inclinarse a recoger sus cosas del suelo. Edward fue más rápido, y al ver sus intenciones tomo sus pertenencias antes que ella.

Lo que antes Edward había descrito como "un mar de metales" ahora reconocía que se trataba de una especie de bicicleta, o los restos de ella para ser mas precisos, no entendía como es que había quedado tan destruida si solo lo había golpeado a el.

- Oh, no, mi pobre Claudia

Edward dejó lo que hacia y se giró para ver el rostro afligido de la chica frente a él – quién es Claudia – preguntó divertido anticipándose a la respuesta.

Sonrojada la chica bajo la vista, ella tenia la costumbre de darle nombre a las cosas por las que sentía cariño, y "Claudia" era una de ellas. Llevaba más de 15 años siendo su fiel compañera de aventuras, su amiga silenciosa como ella la llamaba y ahora yacía en el suelo muy malograda. Sus amigos se lo habían advertido. Le decían que algún día sufriría un accidente o que quedaría con el manubrio en sus manos. Tanta razón que habían tenido… pero su amor por aquel montón de fierros era mayor.

A pesar de su vergüenza y la tristeza por "Claudia" la pequeña decidió responderle a aquel chico que la miraba expectante con la burla surcando su rostro. _Qué mas daba_ se dijo arrogante, si a fin de cuentas nunca más volvería a ver a aquel chico – es mi bicicleta – dijo apuntándola – o lo que queda de ella - susurro bajito – Me pareció un nombre bastante lindo – continuo intentando darle un toque de dignidad a sus palabras, elevando la barbilla y mirando fijamente al hombre que tenia enfrente que con gran esfuerzo intentaba ocultar su sonrisa. Aquello estaba descolocando a la pequeña, _el muy… se estaba burlando de ella_.

Edward no podía seguir ocultando su sonrisa, le parecía adorable el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven y mas aun su actitud de mujer fuerte que intentaba demostrar, pero no quiso seguir cometiendo errores ni importunar a la pequeña por lo que no emitió mas comentario que un escueto _si, muy lindo nombre_ y desvió la mirada para seguir recogiendo las cosas de la pequeña que aun estaban en el suelo. Aquello si que dejo boquiabierta a la chica que ya estaba preparando su arsenal con el que responder a Edward si este osaba reírse de ella.

Estaba tan concentrada en buscar algo que decirle al chico que la joven no noto cuando este se poso ante ella y con fuerza rasgo la camiseta que llevaba agachándose ante sus piernas. Al principio su cercanía la desconcertó y su primera reacción mental fue golpearlo en la entrepierna, pero al sentir sus manos en su piel, la ternura de su roce la dejo tan anonadada que por un par de segundos se dejo vagar por la paz que le trasmitían esas manos, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

Edward por su parte estaba preocupado, lo que parecía ser un simple raspón había creado un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo y para la chica no parecía ser algo de importancia. Antes de levantarse, miro hacia arriba, una enorme sonrisa surcaba el rostro de aquella pequeña extraña y como si fuera un magneto, aquel gesto provoco una respuesta igual de amplia en su rostro que la de la chica.

Sin embargo, aun estaba preocupado – te duele – le preguntó. La joven salió de su trance al no sentir las caricias de Edward en sus piernas, y a pesar de que había escuchado su pregunta, no pudo responder al principio. Primero debía ordenar sus pensamientos, aquel joven la hacia sentir vulnerable, y ella, una mujer tan segura de si misma no se podía permitir aquellas muestras de flaqueza.

- Te duele – volvió a preguntar aquel guapo joven. Hasta ahora, ella no se había percatado de lo apuesto que era, su barba y su cabello despeinado destacaban a primera vista, por lo que sus rasgos quedaban ocultos ante la primera impresión. Pero ahora que lo miraba bien, notaba sus profundos ojos verdes su desordenado cabello broncíneo y lo tersa que parecía ser su piel clara y se abofeteo mentalmente, porque esto no la ayudaba a "ordenar pensamientos".

Por lo que antes de sumergirse en su mirada, trato de responder:

- No, n…o, no mucho – logro articular. _Bien_- se dijo- _ahora_ _pensara que eres retrasada_.

- Al parecer no es mucho – continuo aquel chico. Ahora que Edward había limpiado la herida, podía notar que no era tan profunda – pero deberías limpiarte al llegar a tu casa o ir a un medico. ¿Vives cerca? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Al evitar sus ojos, la confusa chica pudo articular una frase coherente:

- No, no vivo cerca, pero ahora iba al trabajo, así que ahí puedo limpiarme, no esta lejos de aquí – explicó – no es necesario un médico. Al terminar su frase se dio cuenta de la verdad que antes no le había significado nada. No volvería a ver al chico ojos de mar. Su rostro se desfiguro un poco ante tal revelación y Edward malinterpreto aquel gesto.

- Me estas mintiendo – dijo – si te duele. Déjame llevarte a un medico para que te curen. Edward se felicitó ante aquella idea, suponía que una visita al medico le permitirían pasar mas tiempo con aquella enigmática chica, y a pesar de conocerla tan poco no quería separarse de ella. Además de su hermosura y la calidez que le infundía su sonrojo, a Edward le parecía irreal que esta fuera la primera vez que podía conversar con alguien de forma tan normal. Además, aun no conocía su nombre, si debía dejarla ir, por lo menos quería algo que hiciera real a aquel recuerdo.

La chica quedo embobada por la preocupación de Edward, nunca antes le había pasado, siempre se había valido por si misma, y no dejaba que los demás hicieran algo por ella.

Mientras la chica seguía en su ensoñación, Edward no sabia que más decir. El silencio que se instauro entre ellos comenzó a hacerse incomodo y al parecer ninguno sabia como romperlo.

- Perdona mi atrevimiento – dijo Edward con pesar, pensando que quizá el silencio de la chica se debía a que estaba buscando alguna forma de decirle sin ofenderlo que no quería su ayuda.

La chica al darse cuenta que no había respondido, tomo aire para aclarar su confusa cabeza y respondió:

- es muy amable de tu parte, pero probablemente si llego en este estado al trabajo, mis compañeros me obliguen a ir a ver un Doctor, y créeme que se que no es necesario – dijo regalándole una sonrisa que Edward guardo a fuego en su memoria.

A pesar de que no quería espantar a la chica, Edward no podía dejarla partir así, el trozo de tela que el le había puesto en la rodilla estaba empezando a teñirse, por lo que la hemorragia no debía ser muy leve, así que siguiendo su instinto volvió a insistir: realmente me sentiría mas tranquilo si me dejaras llevarte. Vivo por acá cerca, podrías ir a limpiarte si quieres – continuo pasándose una mano por el cabello desordenándolo aun mas.

A la chica realmente le dolía la pierna, además, si lo pensaba bien, los chicos en el trabajo armarían un alboroto si la veían llegar así y su casa no estaba cerca. Mientras sopesaba todas sus opciones, Edward seguía alborotando su cabello, con aquel gesto nervioso que tan adorable le parecía a la joven.

- Está bien - respondió al fin sacándole una Edward una enorme sonrisa – iré a tu casa a limpiarme – continuo.

Edward encantado se acerco a ella para ayudarla a caminar, al llegar a su lado y ofrecerle su brazo la calidez de su tacto y el increíble calor que emanaba de su cuerpo lo dejo estupefacto y el sentimiento se acentuó cuando al agacharse a recoger los restos de Claudia, el aroma de la pequeña lo inundo y no lo dejo pensar. _Huele endemoniadamente bien_- se dijo – _como fresias y chocolate_ susurro o eso pensó escuchar la chica, pero no le dio importancia.

Mientras iban caminando a tomar un taxi, ahora en un cómodo silencio, las preguntas se empezaron a formar en las mentes de ambos. La chica sentía que debía enmendar tantos errores que había cometido desde que había conocido al hermoso chico del que iba afirmada, así que sacando un poco de la verdadera persona que era se decidió a iniciar una conversación.

- Muchas gracias por esto – empezó señalando su rodilla

- Ah? Ahhh, no es nada

- Para mi ha sido mucho… - dijo la chica, esperando que el joven le diera un nombre. Edward sabia que debía hacerlo, que debía decirle su nombre, pero no estaba seguro, aun la paranoia lo carcomía, y lo que había pasado hace pocas horas con su teléfono le indicaban que no se debía confiar en la gente. Así que frente a toda ilógica decidió que no podía, no aun. Quizá con el tiempo. Si es que había una nueva oportunidad…

- Anthony – dijo. _No_ _es tan falso después de todo_ - se dijo

- _Anthony_– repitió ella. Bueno, Anthony - dijo mirándolo y enfatizando en su nombre, es gracioso pensar que hemos estado todas estas horas juntos y recién ahora se tu nombre dijo antes de reír. Si Edward seguía así, ocuparía toda la memoria que le quedaba, pero es que como no marcar con tinta indeleble aquel hermoso sonido que escapaba de los labios de… por fin ahora podría darle un nombre a aquella enorme carpeta que había empezado a llenar de la pequeña en su cabeza.

- y yo puedo conocer tu nombre – preguntó

- claro que puedes

- ¿y? – la insto

- Isabella

- _Isabella_ – repitió para si.

- O bella si lo prefieres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

**Capitulo 2**

**Separaciones **

Bella miraba maravillada la imponente estructura que se erguía ante ella, mientras Edward seguía observando embelesado su rostro sonriente _disimuladamente. _

Luego de haber conseguido un taxi e ingresar a la convaleciente Claudia en el maletero, Edward no pudo dejar de observar a Bella. Se perdía en sus gestos y no entendía qué le pasaba, se había tratado de convencer que sólo le agradaba la confianza que se había instaurado entre ellos, recién la conocía se decía, por lo que las sensaciones que estaba experimentando le eran completamente inentendibles. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha experiencia, _maldición, si había tenido sólo una novia - _que le había conseguido su abuelo _- _Por lo que en aquella oportunidad le era más importante la apariencia que el intentar desmadejar lo intrincado del sentimiento amor, por lo que no podía entender qué era aquello que se había instaurado en su estómago desde que sus ojos se habían posado en aquella menuda figura con la que ahora estaba atrapado en la cabina trasera de aquel automóvil.

Para Bella las cosas eran más complicadas, si bien había notado las miradas _cautas _que Edward le otorgaba, y se sentía halagada, no podía permitirse flaquear, ya no era la ilusa niña que creía en los cuentos de hadas, por lo que a pesar de que le intrigaba aquel chico, aquella "promesa" que cargaba en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda no le permitía intentar descubrir los secretos que aquel hombre guardaba. Edward no se había percatado de aquel detalle que para Bella brillaba como anuncio de Neón en su mano, ya que la chica inconscientemente se había encargado de mantenerla escondida de su mirada.

Habían avanzado por las calles de la ciudad, entre un cómodo silencio, viendo a la gente que dejaban ajenas a lo que ocurría dentro de aquel taxi, en que la química de los cuerpos de ambos chicos era palpable.

Edward aun podía sentir el olor de Bella que había quedado impregnado en su cuerpo luego de bajar del automóvil, por lo que con sigilo acercó su rostro a su rasgada camisa para aspirar la esencia de aquella hechicera que sin proponérselo lo había cautivado antes de sacar a Bella de su fascinación con el hotel en que se hospedaba.

- ¿Entramos? - Bella dio un respingo al verse sacada de sus pensamientos. Desde siempre le habían atraído las gigantes infraestructuras de la ciudad, y aquel antiguo hotel le parecía fascinante, con su decoración barroca que destacaba entre tanta construcción moderna. Se estaba auto felicitando por aceptar la ayuda de Edward cuando éste la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Claro – dijo recomponiéndose. Edward volvió a tenderle su brazo, mientras el botones del hotel iba en busca de los restos de Claudia. Antes de aceptar el brazo de Edward, Bella miró con tristeza una vez más a su fiel compañera, ahora que veía lo malograda que había quedado entendía a sus amigos cuando le decían que ya era hora de cambiar de bicicleta, y a pesar de que de no haber sido por transitar en ella nunca hubiera conocido a _Anthony_, no podía evitar sentirse horriblemente mal por la pérdida.

Edward notó la aflicción en el gesto de Bella, y se sorprendió al verse a si mismo triste por algo que realmente no entendía.

- Te prometo que la arreglaré - dijo sorprendiéndose a si mismo sin saber en qué lio se estaba metiendo, ya que no conocía a nadie que arreglara ese tipo de transporte y menos aun en aquella nueva ciudad.

Bella también se sorprendió, tanto por las palabras de Edward como por la sensación que emanó de su pecho cuando el pronunció aquellas palabras.

- No es necesario – dijo - de todas formas, dudo que se pueda recuperar – siguió con más tristeza de la que quería expresar.

A Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se vio a si mismo buscando al mejor "bicicletero" – si es que aquel oficio existía – para arreglar a Claudia.

- Ya veras como Claudia volverá a la vida – le dijo con una sonrisa tan genuina que Bella se sintió aterrada, y pensó que si no se iba pronto, aquello le generaría un profundo dolor más tarde. Edward estaba rompiendo barreras y ella no estaba dispuesta a volver a construirlas ante él, eso si que la ponía nerviosa.

Edward volvió a tenderle su brazo y bella lo tomó esta vez con precaución aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro que no podría borrar ni aunque quisiera – cosa que no quería ni intentar -.

Entraron en el hotel y se dirigieron a los ascensores, mientras todos los que se hallaban presentes giraban sus rostros para fijar sus miradas en aquella extraña pareja que avanzaba por el lobby; una mujer con la pierna ensangrentada y las ropas sucias y un hombre desaliñado con ropas de segunda. De seguro que eran una pareja peculiar para quienes observaban.

Edward se rió de las expresiones de aquellas personas notando que estaba cumpliendo su cometido y Bella no pudo evitar compartir aquel gesto.

- No hay caso con la gente – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza – siempre verán primero el exterior. Edward se sorprendió enormemente por que Bella le hubiera puesto palabras a su cavilación.

- Muy exacto - le respondió lacónicamente aun sin salir de su estupor, quien malinterpretó aquella escueta respuesta.

Siguieron avanzando hasta detenerse frente a los ascensores aun con las miradas desaprobadoras tras ellos, y se dispusieron a subir al piso 9.

- Te molestaste por lo que dije antes – preguntó Bella aquello que antes había malinterpretado cuando ya estuvieron camino a la habitación de Edward.

- A qué te refieres – pregunto Edward de vuelta elevando una ceja y fijando su rostro en el de ella sin entender la pregunta

- A lo que dije sobre las personas superficiales.

Edward se carcajeó antes de responder, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que ella interpretaría como enojo su escueto comentario.

- Claro que no, es sólo que me sorprendiste – Bella puso un gesto de duda en su rostro, por lo que Edward continuó antes de que ella articulara su pregunta – justo cuando tú dijiste eso yo estaba pensando lo mismo – explicó.

Bella sintió mariposas en el estómago que se propuso hacer desaparecer de inmediato, aunque con pésimos resultados y siguió a Edward que ya se encontraba abriendo una de las puertas de aquel hermoso pasillo. Antes de ingresar a la habitación de Edward se permitió una mirada evaluadora que guardaría en su memoria de aquel exquisito decorado con aires de antigüedad que se extendía ante ella.

Edward abrió la puerta para Bella e ingresó tras ella quien se perdió de la realidad observando la exquisita decoración de aquella impersonal habitación.

- Disculpa el desorden – dijo Edward mientras Bella seguía mirando todo a su alrededor. Ahora que él le mencionaba eso no había notado las ropas tendidas en la estancia y las cajas de pizza que adornaban parte del salón - No hay problema – respondió simplemente Bella, que ya estaba acostumbrada a la _decoración _ de los hombres, mientras observaba a un nervioso Edward recoger un poco la habitación.

- Quieres algo de beber – preguntó Edward mientras seguía en su labor

- Una _coca – cola_ estaría bien – contestó Bella acercándose a Edward para ayudarlo a ordenar su caos

- No, tranquila, yo puedo – dijo quitándole una de las cajas de pizza que había comido la noche anterior de las manos – Mira… por allí – dijo señalando con una mano haciendo que Bella mirara en la dirección que él le indicaba - en aquel pasillo esta el baño – terminó perdiéndose tras una de las puertas del salón – Bella seguía en su lugar cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y Edward asomó la cabeza - Es la primera puerta a la derecha.

Bella se dirigió al baño y Edward aprovechó ese momento para aclarar su mente, terminar de limpiar un poco y llamar a su madre para contarle lo que había pasado con su celular horas atrás.

- Sí mamá… sí acabo de hacerlo… No, no es necesario… sí, hoy… lo prometo Mamá

Bella no quería escuchar, pero había sido inevitable, cuando entró al baño vio que no habían toallas, por lo que había vuelto por Edward para pedírselas cuando escuchó aquella cómica conversación. Bella poco conocía a Edward, pero a pesar de eso se imaginaba que aquel hombre de espaldas a ella había rodado los ojos, se había sonrojado y había suspirado en aquel corto transcurso de tiempo mientras hablaba con su madre. Y Bella no podía haber tenido mas razón.

- Sí mamá, pero recuerda que no tengo 5 años… si también te quiero… Saluda a Alice – terminó Edward suspirando y girando para encontrarse de frente con Bella que lo miraba con la diversión reflejada en su rostro y a pesar de la vergüenza que sintió porque lo hubiera escuchado hablando así con su madre, la belleza de su sonrisa borró todo signo de pudor.

Saliendo de su estupor se preocupó al ver a Bella aun con la pierna malherida:

- Que pasó – preguntó preocupado acercándose a ella

- No encontré toallas – dijo Bella –

- Ah claro, perdona… ahora iré a buscarlas – contestó encaminándose en su búsqueda

- Por qué vives en un hotel _Anthony_ – Preguntó Bella mientras seguía a Edward. Este se tensó ante aquella pregunta. Sabía que era posible que ella le preguntara, pero había tenido tanta suerte hasta ahora, que imaginó que podría seguir así, sin temas profundos que analizar.

Intentó serenarse antes de responder a Bella, pero esta notó su cambió de postura, por lo que sin querer incomodar al chico de cabellos cobrizos cambió la pregunta, pensando que aunque se moría por descubrir los secretos de aquel personaje frente a ella, si a el se le ocurría preguntar por su vida ella tampoco podría responderle.

- Perdona por haber escuchado tu conversación con tu madre - dijo dándole la oportunidad a Edward de evadir la pregunta anterior, quien estaba haciendo una perfecta actuación de un pez abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que ninguna palabra saliera de sus labios intentando encontrar las palabras para responder a Bella.

Edward agradeció el cambio de tema preguntándose si en realidad ella había notado su vacilación, y se dispuso a seguir una conversación por aquel rumbo que ella le ofrecía y que se mostraba más seguro.

- No hay problema – dijo tendiéndole las toallas que había encontrado y llevando a Bella de nuevo al baño – Aunque me avergonzó un poco que escucharas la última parte – se sinceró

Bella sonrió ante aquello y simplemente dejó por zanjado el tema de profundizar en la vida de aquel enigmático chico. Si él no quería hablar de aquel tema ella no se lo impondría, si con lo poco que llevaban conociéndose él ya la había confundido no quería pensar que pasaría con los muros que se había creado si el continuaba derribándolos. Por lo que siguió con la conversación por terrenos en los cuales se sentían seguros, evitando profundizaciones y cambiando el tema en cuanto alguno titubeaba o Bella en particular se sonrojaba.

Edward se sentía un tanto incomodo y es que le era difícil contar medias verdades, pero al haber sido criado con la desconfianza como primer aliado no se podía permitir flaquear, aunque aquella mujer frente a él lo hacia analizar su postura a cada segundo.

Entre conversaciones, medias verdades y rubores por parte de ambos fue que pasaron una tarde agradable. Incluso Edward a pesar del recelo que sentía por la sangre se vio a si mismo disfrutando y ayudando a Bella a vendar aquella herida que tantas caras de dolor había provocado en su rostro.

- Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Anthony

El día ya había avanzado, y antes de que ninguno de los dos se sintiera conforme con lo que acababan de compartir, la hora de la inevitable despedida se presentaba ante ellos burlona. A pesar de que ninguno se sentía capaz de avanzar un paso más en aquella extraña situación, de cierta forma sus enterezas flaqueaban; para Bella, su argolla de matrimonio nunca había pesado tanto en su mano, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de arrancarla de ahí, mientras que para Edward nunca su falta de confianza le había dado tanto en que pensar.

- Para mi también lo ha sido – imitó Edward la despedida de Bella, sintiéndose horriblemente mal por no encontrar la forma de conseguir volver a verla tras aquel inminente adiós.

- Gracias por dejarme venir aquí – siguió Bella alargando un poco su estancia cerca del chico

Eran unos cobardes, y ambos lo sabían, pero ya llevaban tantos años siendo de esa forma, que les era difícil batallar con ellos mismos.

- No fue nada en realidad – continuó Edward

Bella se preguntaba si quizá ella debía darle alguna señal, pero se resistía cuando inconscientemente tocaba aquella tortura de oro que adornaba su dedo anular. Y Edward aun no lograba comprender si aquello que sentía en su estómago por la cercanía de Bella tenía que ver con aquel sentimiento que nunca antes había conocido. _No podría suceder tan rápido_ se decía para auto convencerse.

- Espero que tu pierna sane rápido

_Cobardes _

Así es que ahora estaban ambos en la entrada de aquel viejo hotel, intentando darle fuerzas a sus últimas decisiones y sintiéndose completamente vacios por aquellas.

Cuando Edward vio el taxi que se acercaba a ellos se resignó, ya a estas alturas nada podía hacer para retroceder el tiempo y Bella tampoco le había dado ningún indicio de querer que las cosas fueran distintas, por lo que cuando el automóvil se detuvo ante ellos, ambos suspiraron resignadamente y se dispusieron a darse el último y definitivo adiós.

_No, claro que no_ – susurró Edward, Y antes de que él mismo y Bella pudiera darse cuenta, Edward avanzaba los pocos pasos que los separaban con la intención pintada en sus ojos que brillaban de anticipación.

Bella se envaró, si bien quería un indicio, aquello que mostraban las intenciones de Edward iban más allá de lo que podía soportar, por lo que sin sutileza se apartó impidiendo que los labios de aquel hermoso chico se posaran sobre los de ella y se dispuso a subir al taxi.

Edward entendió el movimiento de Bella y se abofeteó internamente por su impulsividad, por lo que para ahuyentar el sentimiento de bochorno tomó la mano de Bella antes de que esta subiera al taxi y besó el dorso.

Después de aquello, las escenas para ambos fueron en cámara lenta.

1° El anillo

2° El rostro contraído de Edward

3° La aflicción en el semblante de Bella

_Casada_, por eso había sido siempre tan reservada, _casada_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Bella se soltó del agarre de Edward y sin mirar atrás subió al taxi, le dedicó una última mirada al ángel y se marchó…

Ohhhhh Bella es casada!

Edward cobarde, Bella cobarde ¬¬

Esperemos ver que pasa en el próximo capitulo. ¿Las cosas se arreglarán? Aun no lo sabremos.

_Dedicado a ti (tú lo sabes), "A mi amiga moderna"_

_Con ropa a la moda, haciendo malabares cargando en una mano un bolso enorme, una manzana y un juguete, el otro brazo ocupado por aquel hermoso ser que es el hombre de tu vida. Eres un ejemplo de esfuerzo y valor, y cada palabra de esto es un símbolo de mi admiración._

_Gracias por creer en mí incluso antes de que pusiera tinta a mis hojas…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

**Capitulo 3 **

**Valiente no es quien no teme, sino aquel que enfrenta aquello que le causa terror.**

- Bella… ¿Bella?… ¡Bella!

Bella dio un sobresalto al verse sacada de su ensoñación, por lo que con más dureza de la que quería demostrar respondió:

- ¿Qué pasa? – Gritó de vuelta a quien había osado sacarla de su aturdimiento.

Sabía que estaba actuando mal, que aquella persona ante ella no tenia la culpa de su mal humor, pero es que la situación ya se le estaba yendo de las manos y no sabia como detenerla.

A pesar de que intentaba no recordar lo que una semana atrás había pasado con _Anthony_, las imágenes de aquel encuentro se evocaban solas en su cabeza, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Por lo que era costumbre que las personas que la requerían debieran de gritar para obtener un poco de su atención.

A estas alturas, Bella ya hubiera esperado que las imágenes de aquel mágico encuentro se hubieran desvanecido, pero cada día sin que lo pudiera controlar, aquellas la transportaban fuera de la realidad como si fuera un mágico sueño del cual a veces no quería despertar.

Desde esa noche después de dejar a Anthony su vida se volvió una completa tortura. No sabia qué hacer y no entendía como es que aquel fugaz encuentro con aquel extraño podría haber calado tan hondo en su ser - pero lo había hecho - no había momento del día en que no rememorara el rostro compungido de Anthony mientras ella se marchaba, o que saltaran a su memoria imágenes de aquella maravillosa tarde en que había conocido a aquel extraño personaje. Ella entendía que aun no conocía nada de él, pero era eso mismo, lo enigmática de la situación, y del propio Anthony que la tenían de cabeza.

En el transcurso de la semana había flaqueado varias veces. Se decidía por un segundo en ir de vuelta a los brazos de Anthony, pero al segundo siguiente se golpeaba internamente por ser tan egoísta. Otras veces se inventaba excusas para volver a verlo, pero era tanto su miedo que ahí quedaba todo – en meros intentos furtivos –

Intentó quitarse la argolla otras tantas veces e incluso - para sorpresa suya - llegó a tener que recordarse a si misma el porqué de aquella promesa que cargaba en su dedo, pero por más que intentaba quitarla, nunca duraba más de un par de horas sin ella, después de un momento rememoraba qué era aquello que la había llevado a tomar aquella drástica decisión y volvía a llevar aquella promesa a su posición. Los fantasmas del pasado para Bella eran una cruel tortura, y ella a sus 27 años ya sentía que había tenido suficiente de falsos amores como para que nuevamente la hiciera caer, por lo que la alianza en su anular era la fiel prueba de su promesa para ella misma. Eso debía recordárselo mas veces de las que podía entender.

- ¿Bella? – otra vez se había escapado a su mundo…

- ¿Bella? … ¡Bella, por favor! - Aquel grito si que la había ofuscado. Pero antes de maltratar verbalmente a quien tuviera delante intentó serenarse. No era justo para nadie pagar por su actitud.

- ¿Si? – preguntó desganada, obligándose a permanecer en la realidad. De nada servía seguir rememorando algo por lo que no estaba dispuesta a luchar… _o no aun_ - se hacia creer.

- Carlisle te necesita - Le respondió su amigo con condescendencia.

Sus amigos notaban el extraño cambio de Bella, ella siempre había sido extrovertida, terca y obstinada, pero una gran persona, y ahora, se mostraba ante ellos, en estos últimos días, el fantasma de lo que semanas atrás había sido su amiga. Sus más cercanos habían intentado acercarse, pero nadie obtenía resultados, por lo que sin éxito en sus encomiendas habían recurrido a aquel que sabían lograría respuestas de parte de Bella.

- ¿Carlisle?

- Sí, intentamos todo Bella, pero no nos dejaste opción.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, quizá en nosotros no confiaste, pero ahora tendrás que hablar con Carlisle. El también está preocupado Bella - Terminó su amigo y Bella a pesar de que quería arremeter contra su amigo por inmiscuirse en sus asuntos se sintió como la peor persona por haber hecho que su familia se preocupara por cosas que ella no podía manejar. Por lo que sin oponer resistencia y sin castigar a su amigo por su actitud asintió levemente y se dejó guiar por él.

- Me las vas a pagar Emmett. Frente a la puerta de su jefe/ tutor, Bella se sintió aterrada. Sabía que era tonto sentirse así, ya que era Carlisle quien se encontraba al otro lado, pero también entendía que al cruzar el umbral, aquello que tanto había querido dejar atrás se abriría paso, y ella aun no sabía que tan hondo había dejado su huella aquel pasado que la carcomía.

- Si, claro, cuando vuelva mi amiga, le pagaré lo que quiera. Ahora mueve tu trasero y habla con Carlisle. Te esperamos en la casa de Jazz. Hoy comienza nuestra semana – terminó Emmett moviendo sus cejas para alivianar un poco la tensión de Bella. Bella entendió enseguida sus palabras y palideció, olvidándose por un momento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Pensé que aun era la semana de Jazz.

- Nop, ya no – terminó Emmett riendo malévolamente.

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bella ante eso y su amigo le dio su abrazo característico antes de encaminarse a la salida.

- Ya sabes, quiero que Bella vuelva – gritó sin voltear antes de salir de aquella recepción. Y Bella se volvió a sentir la peor por su actitud. Así que ante eso, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, apretó sus puños, y golpeó a la puerta frente a la que estaba.

Un leve _pase_ fue lo que le indicó que ya era hora de enfrentarse a todo.

- Así que un chico… Sabes por lo menos quién es, cómo se llama, qué hace.

Bella lo sabía. Carlisle, siempre tan sobreprotector…

- Ya te dije todo lo que sé Carlisle. Su nombre es Anthony y no se nada más, sólo estuve con él unas horas – las que bastaron para que perdiera completamente la razón – terminó Bella en su cabeza. Bella volvió a suspirar fuertemente. Llevaba más de una hora sentada frente a quien ella consideraba su padre explicándole la razón de su estado. Explicándole que había conocido a un chico, y que aquello había hecho estragos en su vida, y que por primera vez deseaba poder sacarse aquel peso de su espalda que hasta hace unos días era su coraza para enfrentarse al mundo.

Nunca ningún hombre había hecho que Bella se cuestionara su posición frente a conocer a personas del sexo opuesto, siempre ponía barreras, y ahora, aquel chico despeinado, sin proponérselo había derrumbado unas cuantas sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus actos. Eso era lo que tenía a Bella así; acostumbrada a tener el control sobre todo, no soportaba la idea de la incertidumbre que la carcomía y lo peor es que por primera vez se encontraba sin directrices que seguir. Por eso ahora agradecía a Emmett por haber sido tan cabezota y haberla obligado a ir a hablar con Carlisle, ahora sentía que debía hablar sinceramente con alguien.

Con Carlisle, Bella se sentía tranquila, y sabía que no la juzgaría, si no había ido antes a pedirle consejos era exactamente porque sabía que al haber un chico involucrado en su situación, él se preocuparía. Y así había sido, en cuanto ella había pronunciado aquella _mágica_ palabra, él no la había dejado continuar.

Y es que para Carlisle la situación era complicada, él conocía de primera mano lo que había sucedido en la vida de Bella y no estaba dispuesto a recoger los restos de su _hija_ de nuevo, menos por alguien que no lo mereciera.

- Los chicos me dijeron que has estado ausente estos últimos días. Bella, no quiero que te vuelvan a hacer sufrir – Siguió Carlisle tomando en sus manos las de Bella, a quien se le apretó la garganta ante el gesto de su mentor.

- Tranquilo Carlisle. Sé que he estado extraña estos días, pero ahora volveré a ser la misma – intentó consolarlo, a pesar de que sabía que su actitud no engañaba a nadie.

Y así era, en cuanto Bella pronunció aquellas palabras, un interruptor se encendió dentro de Carlisle - _Bella se sacrificaría _- pensó y aquello lo alertó. No sería la primera vez que ella dejaría de lado sus sentimientos con el fin de hacer sentir bien a los demás y él lo sabía. Por lo que antes de que ella tomara una decisión prefirió actuar y a pesar de que quería proteger – con su vida si era necesario - a Bella, el brillo que habían mostrado sus ojos cuando ella había mencionado a aquel extraño sujeto no le había pasado desapercibido, por lo que pese a todos sus miedos decidió actuar según lo que creía mejor para su hija.

- Bella, hija, no quiero que "vuelvas" – dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. Bella lo miró extrañada, así que Carlisle continuó.

- Hija, lo que espero que entiendas es que esto no se trata de lo que nosotros esperamos, sino de lo que es mejor para tu vida. Bella asintió en silencio, sin entender el verdadero trasfondo en las palabras de Carlisle, por lo que este continuó hablando directamente esta vez:

Bella, no crees que ya es hora de que dejes de lado esto – dijo con pesar señalando su dedo anular levantando la mano izquierda de Bella.

Ante eso Bella se envaró, nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel hombre que había tenido que recoger sus restos le estuviera diciendo ahora que debía seguir adelante. Además, claro que ella había pensado en eso, pero era difícil… No es como si llevara unos meses con el anillo atado a su vida. Tampoco era como si se tratara de un capricho. Esto era más poderoso que todo lo demás, y Carlisle lo sabía.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos Carlisle siguió:

- Sé que esto es difícil. Cielos, si hasta a mi me cuesta decir esto, pero hija, ya han pasado 3 años.

Bella liberó sus manos de la presa de Carlisle e intentó ponerse de pie. Estas eran algunas cosas que la sobrepasaban – la presión – Pero Carlisle fue más rápido, y antes de que Bella se escapara siguió con su discurso.

- Hija… – pero Bella no quería continuar. Había entrado a la oficina de Carlisle con la intención de que él la aconsejara, pero nunca pensó que las cosas tomarían el rumbo ante el cual ahora se enfrentaba. Ella sabía que para Carlisle también era un horrible recuerdo todo lo que había pasado, por lo que nunca se le pasó siquiera por la cabeza que ahora estuviera ante ella esperando que continuara con su vida, cuando minutos atrás no quería ni saber como se llamaba aquel chico que la había hecho dudar de sus ideales.

- Pero pensé que no querías que saliera con nadie. Recién estabas atacando a aquel chico – dijo con la esperanza de que Carlisle reconsiderara lo que había dicho.

- Hija no se trata de lo que yo quiera o espere. Sé que esto te cuesta, pero ahora no estás sola, me tienes a mi, y tienes a los chicos que no dejarán vivo a quien intente hacerte sufrir – trató de infundir un poco de humor a la situación, pero Bella no estaba para chistes.

- Además, no es que quiera que estés con el primero que aparezca en tu vida. En realidad es eso lo que quiero evitar. Que te sientas tan sola un día que aceptes a cualquiera que aparezca - Terminó más serio.

- Eso no va a pasar –

- Bella, eso nad…

- ¡Ya dije que eso no va a pasar!

- Pero…

Pero bella no lo dejó terminar y salió…

¡Bella!

_Siempre huyendo_ – se dijo a si misma. _Siempre huyendo_.

Después de vagar por un parque cercano al Hospital donde trabajaba junto con Carlisle y Emmett, Bella se dirigió a su casa. No tenía sentido seguir caminando sin rumbo, lo mejor era que volviera a su hogar y se relajara. De nada servía tampoco volver al trabajo. Carlisle estaría molesto, y ella no estaba para más enfrentamientos. Todo lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos la había descolocado, pensaba que Carlisle seria el que más se opondría a que intentara contactar con Anthony, y ella como la cobarde que era había pensado en seguir sus consejos, pero Carlisle la había sorprendido, incitándola a que hiciera aquello frente a lo que aun se sentía insegura por lo que ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada mayor, ya que debían ser sus propias decisiones las que la sacarían de la incertidumbre.

Ya era de noche, cuando frente al espejo de su habitación pensaba en todo lo que había pasado aquel día; cómo las cosas se le habían ido de las manos, cómo es que hace una semana atrás tenía como única gran tragedia la idea de enfrentarse a su _semana culinaria _y ahora, todo había dado un giro radical y no sabia que hacer para volver a su pacífica vida. Sabía que debía tomar una decisión, y fuera cual fuera no iba a ser fácil. Pero era necesario, por su salud mental.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sin ser consiente de su entorno, cuando un fuerte ruido la sacó de su mundo.

- Te dije que no hicieras ruido

- No, yo te dije que mejor no lo hiciéramos

- Es una tradición. Además Bella se sentirá mejor si lo hacemos acá.

- ¿Chicos?

- ¿Bella?

- ¡Bella! Estas acá.

- Hola chicos….

Bella se removía inquieta en su silla. Luego de que sus _hermanos_ llegaran a su casa y le informaran que la cena de ese día por _extraños acontecimientos_ - como los había mencionado Paul - se realizaría en su hogar, todo había sido caos dentro de ella. Bella sabía que los chicos nunca intentarían hacer algo que ella no quisiera, pero el haber trasladado el lugar de cena habitual le indicaba que ellos esperaban que ella les retribuyera el cariño que decía poseer por ellos y les contara lo que sucedía. No intentarían hacer que hablara, pero en caso de que el tema surgiera, esperaban que Bella les contara qué era lo que le ocurría, y si eso pasaba era mejor si Bella estaba en su casa, donde no tuviera donde escapar en caso de que lo intentara. _Buena táctica _– se dijo cuando entendió los actos de sus hermanos. Por eso es que mientras todos _disfrutaban_ de la cena, ella se debatía internamente en como comenzar aquello que la tenia con los nervios de punta y si es que era en realidad capaz de escupir todo aquello que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

Carlisle no ayudaba mucho, cada tanto le enviaba miradas significativas, pero Bella las esquivaba, sabía que le debía una disculpa a su _padre_, en realidad a todos quienes compartían la mesa con ella, pero era complicado. Aquel era un tema _tabú _dentro de aquella extraña familia, por lo que remover restos de pasados "enterrados" era algo que sorprendería a todos. Si bien, todos sabían que a Bella en ese momento le pasaba algo, ninguno sospechaba qué era lo que le ocurría ni la magnitud de lo que aquella pequeña chica asustada intentaba ordenar en su cabeza para contarles.

Lugo de que la cena terminara – una cena deliciosa para asombro de todos - Bella se excusó para ir al baño. Lugar donde ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos, intentado ordenar su mente. Ya se había decidido a contar todo y ahora era el momento en que se golpeaba internamente por no tener idea como comenzar con aquella plática. Sabia que los chicos nunca la juzgarían, y en realidad no era eso lo que temía sino, el no saber que podía esperar de ella. Tantos años guardando aquellos recuerdos, ahora la hacían pensar en cuanto podrían haberla trastornado.

Mientras imaginaba todos los escenarios que se podrían generar tras su declaración, se permitió un pensamiento en gracia de su _familia_ que la esperaba tras aquellas puertas. A pesar de los nervios Bella se permitió una sonrisa frente a aquello. Siempre que pensaba en su familia, una involuntaria sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro. Y es que su _familia_…

La familia de Bella no era una familia que se pudiera denominar _normal. _Para empezar, ninguno de los integrantes compartía lazos sanguíneos – a excepción de los mellizos Emmett y Paul – y todos habían llegado ahí bajo alguna que otra extraña situación, buscando aquello que no sabían que buscaban hasta que lo habían hallado.

Carlisle, que era el dueño del lugar donde todos habitaban – una hermosa reserva que al principio solo contaba con 2 casas; la propia y la de Bella, y que ahora después de tantos años habían aumentado a 6 - Estaba feliz, al carecer de una familia propia, había acogido a todos aquellos pobres chicos bajo su amparo y así había creado su propia comunidad.

Jasper, el mejor amigo de Bella, fue el primero que apareció; conoció a Carlisle un día en que sus trabajos coincidieron; Jasper trabajaba en el Restaurant donde se llevaba a cabo una de las fiestas de beneficencia del hospital donde este trabajaba y desde ese momento se volvieron buenos amigos. Carlisle veía en Jasper a aquel hijo que hubiese querido tener y Jasper encontró en Carlisle el padre que nunca tuvo, por lo que su relación se transformó en afecto inmediato y fue así que después de un tiempo Carlisle lo invitó a vivir a la reserva. La relación entre él y Bella no siempre había sido una relación de cariño, al principio Bella sentía invadido su espacio por la aparición de aquel extraño a su entorno, por lo que Jasper tuvo que lidiar contra su actitud territorial, pero fue tanta su entereza que terminó ganando la confianza de aquella testaruda chica y a pesar de que tuvo que lidiar con los restos que la vida había dejado de Bella, pudo conocer a aquella chica nerviosa que se escondía en esa careta de indiferencia, y con el tiempo, las cicatrices se fueron cerrando dando paso a una gran hermandad.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron los mellizos. Aquellos extraños jóvenes que vivían para buscar aventuras no esperaban que las vueltas del distinto les deparara una mayor a la pudieran sortear.

Después de vivir 18 años con unos padres que los adoraban con locura, el destino les arrebató a aquellas personas que eran capaces de entregar todo por ellos. Los mellizos luego de esto no fueron capaces de continuar en aquella casa que tantos recuerdos les generaban, por lo que siguiendo sus impulsos decidieron continuar con su vida, como trotamundos y aventureros, para mitigar un poco el dolor por la perdida. En una de aquellas experiencias fue que conocieron a Bella y desde que se vieron por primera vez fue _amor a primera vista_, no de forma literal, pero algo bastante cercano a eso. Bella aprovechó la energía de los chicos para reencontrarse y se unió un tiempo a sus aventuras. Cuando comenzó a sentir que necesitaba la estabilidad de la vida que le entregaba Carlisle y su amada reserva volvió, pero esta vez con tres más a cuestas. Tres… porque en aquel último viaje, el Casanova de Emmett fue cazado, por una escultural Rosalie, a quien conocieron en uno de sus viajes, y con quien tras un intenso y fugaz romance se casó. Frente a todo pronóstico, la relación de ellos, a pesar de la extrañeza, siguió siendo igual de intensa y adorable con el tiempo y Bella estaba feliz por eso. Y Carlisle también, ya que adoraba a cada uno de los integrantes de su _familia_.

Después de volver a la reserva, las cosas nunca volvieron a ser tranquilas, si algo caracterizaba a los mellizos eran sus bromas interminables y su capacidad para elevar el ánimo de cualquiera. _Las caras largas debieran de ser pecado_ era el lema de ambos, y a pesar de las penas que se habían presentado en sus vidas, no había día en que no sacaran una que otra carcajada en las personas que los rodeaban, ya fuera con sus bromas macabras o sorprendiendo a todos con sus locuras.

Fueron ellos los que tras notar como era siempre Jasper quien los alimentaba a todos, habían decidido que debían equiparar las funciones – a pesar de que Jasper insistió en que a él no le molestaba – por lo que inventaron la idea de la _semana culinaria_, en que cada integrante de la familia debía cocinar para los demás una vez por semana.

Así fue que se convirtió en una tradición, donde cada semana era obligación de alguno de ellos encargarse de la alimentación del resto. Nunca faltaba nadie para la cena. Era un momento sagrado y nadie quería perdérselo - aunque todos esperaban que cuando fuera el turno de los mellizos ellos decidieran no seguir -. Sus ocurrencias no siempre eran del agrado de todos, y ellos usaban eso para molestar. Por eso es que Bella y todos los demás se encontraban tan sorprendidos por el menú normal que habían ofrecido aquella noche. _Deben de estar realmente preocupados_… Bella suspiró y volvió al presente. Si bien aquella huida de la realidad la había tranquilizado, el frio suelo donde se encontraba la había despertado de su letargo. Por lo que poniéndose de pie en aquel frío espacio blanco delicadamente decorado por ella misma, intentó ordenar sus ideas por última vez y dirigirse a su liberación. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer, que en caso de no soportar el peso de sus actos podía pedir que la esperaran o podía ir un paso a la vez, pero no era lo que ella quería. Sentía que mientras más esperara, más perdería a aquel chico de cabello cobrizo que tanto había hecho en su vida sin proponérselo, por lo que aquello que estaba a punto de hacer era un acto que le permitiría la libertad tanto para dejar su pasado atrás, como para crearse un futuro y buscar a aquel mágico chico sin sentirse una egoísta. Después de desahogar su corazón, podría permitirse entregar completamente su vida y no solo una mitad desgastada que era como se sentía ahora.

- ¿Bella estás bien? – aquella era la señal.

Terminando de levantarse de su rústico asiento sacó las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar lo que venía a continuación.

_Tú puedes_ – se dijo para infundirse valor.

_Aquí y ahora empieza mi vida _– se dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo, que le devolvía una auténtica sonrisa, y con la entereza que había logrado en el arduo camino de su vida se quitó aquella pesada promesa que desde hace tantos años cargaba. La guardó en una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y puso esta en el último cajón de un desvencijado armario. Sabía que debía deshacerse de ella para evitar la tentación de volver a sacarla, pero aun no se sentía con la fuerza para hacerlo. _Un paso a la vez_ dijo antes de abrir la puerta y encaminarse a la verdad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Dedicado a dos grandes personas, a dos grandes mujeres… Dedicado… a dos Grandes Amigas._

_Aquellas que me dieron el empujón para hacer algo que pensaba nunca serian capaz._

_Gracias por creer en mí incluso antes de que pusiera tinta a mis hojas…_

_Agradecimiento especial a mi Chiry; gracias por leer y decirme tu opinión, a pesar de que te aburres y me haces creer que no. _


End file.
